Ryuichi's First Love
by yukino 15
Summary: ryuichi found his first love! everytime he sees her, he throws away his kumagoro and turns into serious mode... i often use japanese words so if you don't know the meanings there are translations after the story
1. Introductions

**Introductions**

Ryuichi: Hi! Ryu-chan na no da! Yukino-chan said I get to be the narrator and she's going to insert her own character in this story na no da. She's...

**Shindou Sakura**

Age: 16

Birthday: October 15

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 46 kg

Hair Color: Reddish Brown

Eye Color: Lavander

Likes: Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck

Dislikes: decision-making

Blood type: A

This story is filled with romance no da. Mostly, it will be focused on Sakura. Umm... Shu-chan, will I tell them the love triangle na no ka?

Shuichi: (nods) Yeah.

Ryuichi: But they would be surprised of the third person.

Shuichi: It can't be helped since he's a snob and thinks highly of himself. (looks at readers) If you're thinking that's it's Yuki, GOMEN HE'S MINE AND I'M HIS!

Ryuichi: Sugoi! You really like Yuki!

Shuichi: So do you to my 'lil sis.

Ryuichi: (makes kawaii face) Sou da ne. Ryuichi's First Love no raabu chiimu wa ore da, Sakura soushite Suguru na no da.

Shuichi: We hope that you would like our story. Just one favor... Please do not leave comments that would hurt the feelings of Yukino-chan. She cries hard like me.

Ryuichi: And I'll try my best not to say 'na no da' while narrating.

Shuichi: Ja, kono sutoori wa—

Ryuichi and Shuichi: --hajimaru desu!

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Gomen.

Sorry.

Ja, kono sutoori wa hajimaru desu.

Now, this story is gonna start.

Ryuichi's First Love no raabu chiimu wa ore da, Sakura soushite Suguru na no da.

Ryuichi's First Love's love team is me, Sakura and Suguru.

Sou da ne.

Yeah, right.

"Sugoi."

"Incredible."


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

"Nii-san," Sakura said, "Nii-san. Time to wake up. You're gonna be late for work." Shuichi rolled to the left, facing away from his sister, "Five more minutes." Sakura sighed. In an instant, she thought of an idea and slightly smiled. She pointed outside the window, "Hey. Isn't that Sakuma-san?" Shuichi's eyes immediately opened and scanned outside the window, "Where! Where!" "Here." Shuichi turned around only to see Sakura holding up a Nittle Grasper poster. "Here he is." Shuichi sighed heavily, "Geez Sakura. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Sakura giggled, "Well you always tell me that you're blamed for being late." Shuichi sighed once again, "You're right, though." "Sakura," Maiko called from downstairs, "Fujisaki-kun is already outside." "I'm coming," she called back. "Say, Sakura." "Hai?" "What's going on with you and that Fujisaki guy?" Shuichi asked, looking suspiciously at Sakura. "Wha-What do you mean?" "Well, you know. Haven't he asked you out?" Sakura suddenly blushed, "We're just friends," she rushed downstairs, "Gotta go. Bye."

Sakura saw Suguru and greeted, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Suguru-kun." He smiled, "Ohayou, Sakura." She smiled back. Shuichi gazed at the two couple-like students, "Aw! Look at the two couple. So that's Fujisaki Suguru. Hmm... But it seems like something's missing."

That afternoon, as Sakura and Suguru fixed their things to get ready to go home, a popular guy from their school approached. "Hey, Sakura." She turned around and recognized him, "Ryou." Ryou put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sakura avoided his eyes. Ryou smirked and pressed his body to hers, "Come on. It'll be fun." Suguru's anger rose, clenching his fists. "I-I don't want to," Sakura replied as she struggled to get off of Ryou's arm. Ryou breathes on Sakura's neck, "Come on, babe." Suddenly, Suguru pushes Ryou away from Sakura, "She already said no so leave her be!" Ryou glared at him before leaving. Suguru turned to Sakura, "Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura?" She weakly smiled and nodded, "Y-Yeah." Suguru noticed her pale skin and heavy breathing. He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, "Sakura, you have a fever. You should've told me earlier." Before she could reply, her vision became blurry and she collapsed onto Suguru's arms.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It seems that she's back at home. "How are you feeling?" a voice came. She looked at her right and saw Maiko, "Nee-san?" Maiko smiled, "Fujisaki-kun said that you had a fever yesterday so he had to help me take you home after school since Nii-chan isn't at home." Sakura frowned, "Gomenasai, Nee-san." "Eh? N-No you don't have to apologize." "Just take a rest until you're feeling better, okay?" Shuichi said as he entered the room. She nodded and forced herself to smile. Shuichi smiled back and patted her head, "That's my 'lil sis!" Suddenly, they heard the tune of Sleepless Beauty. "Oh, my phone! It must be Hiro," Shuichi said as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello? This is Shuichi."

"Hey Shuichi," Hiro said from the other line, "Don't forget. I'll pick you up later at ten sharp near the big map of Shibuya, got it? We don't want to get scolded by Seguchi-san or Sakano-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"And don't go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Geez! You sound like my mother."

Hiro laughed from the other line, "I'm not. Well, see you."

"Bye."

"So?" Maika asked. "It's just Hiro," Shuichi replied as he put his phone back in his pocket. He smiled widely and kissed Sakura lightly on her cheek, "Time to work... _and maybe visit Yuki after. _Bye." He hurriedly rushed outside, humming his newest song, Rage Beat. "Something's weird with Nii-chan," Maiko exclaimed. Sakura blinked, "I think I heard him say Yuki." "Yuki?" "I-Iie, nandemonai desu, Nee-san," Sakura quickly said, _I almost forgot not to mention Eiri Yuki-san to Nee-san. _Maiko eyed on Sakura, "Spit it out! What is it! Is it Yuki-sensei!" she frantically shook Sakura. "C-Calm down, Nee-san. I-I...," Sakura sturggled to say before she fainted with spirals in her eyes. Maiko sweatdropped as she saw the unconscious Sakura, "Eh? S-Sakura! Sakuraaaaaa!"

Suguru felt surprised after seeing Shuichi, "You can't be--! Pleased to meet you. I'm Fujisaki Suguru. Good morning. Would you like to come with me to the studio?" he asked as he started to enter the N-G Building. _Fujisaki Suguru! It can't be! _Shuichi thought, "Wait! Who in the world are you?" Suguru turned back to Shuichi, "It seems you haven't heard about it yet. I'm the new keyboardist of Bad Luck."

The door banged open as Shuichi enters the house at lightning speed. "Nii-chan, what happened?" Maiko asked but all she could see no Shuichi, "Hayai." Shuichi rushed upstairs to Sakura's room. "Doushita no, Nii-san?" Sakura asked. "Yuki wa... Yuki wa... WWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "N-Nii-san!" "Y-Yuki said sniff he sniff hates me!" Shuichi replied.

_**Flashback**_

Yuki turned to look at Shuichi coldly, "I already told you to get out, did I?" "D-Datte—" "Don't get too confident just because we slept together. I thought you were cute that night but now you're so annoying."

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's what he said. sniff... sniff... WWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shuichi started to cry once more as he buried his face on Sakura's lap. "But Yuki-san didn't exactly say that he hates you," she said, "Maybe he's not in the mood." Shuichi looked up at her with teary puppy dog eyes, "But he doesn't care about me. sniff sniff He doesn't even care that he took my virginity." Sakura sweatdropped, "So you really slept with him last night." Shuichi stood with burning flames in his eyes, "This is all Fujisaki's fault!" "Fujisaki?" Shuichi nodded, "Fujisaki Suguru. He joined Bad Luck as a keyboardist. Hn! What a jerk! He doesn't know who he's dealing with! It's been always me and Hiro! It's gonna be a mess if another member is added!" "So Suguru-kun is telling the truth," Sakura said. "You mean you already knew this?" "Suguru-kun told me," Sakura replied. The door opened and Suguru entered. "Konbawa, Shindou-san," he greeted as he saw Shuichi, "I came to see how Sakura's doing." Shuichi rushes to Suguru and stared at him, eye-to-eye, "You already saw her so get out of my house." Suguru sweatdropped, "But Sakura's fever—" Shuichi slammed the door closed, leaving him outside. "Nii-san, what are you doing?" "Letting that Fujisaki leave," Shuichi sighed heavily, "I'm been through a long day. I'm going to bed." _Nii-san, _"I think I remember that I saw Sakuma-san a while ago." Shuichi rushed to Sakura's side and jumped up and down like a little kid, "Really? When? Where? How?" Sakura smiled, "Just wanted to cheer you up, Nii-san. Don't worry about Yuki-san and Suguru-kun." Shuichi smiled back, "Yeah, you're right. Well then, get well sooner, 'lil sis."

---

Translations:

Daijoubu desu ka, Sakura?

Are you alright, Sakura?

Datte

But

Doushita no, Nii-san?

What's wrong, big brother?

Gomenasai.

Sorry.

Hai?

Yes?

Hayai

Fast

Iie, nandemonai desu.

No, it's nothing.

Konbawa.

Good evening.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nee-san

Elder sister

Nii-san/ Nii-chan

Elder brother

Ohayou gozaimasu/ Ohayou.

Good morning.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

(wa)

Topic marker


	3. The Genius Vocalist

**The Genius Vocalist**

_**Flashback**_

"Nii-san, what's up with all the noise?" Sakura asked while knocking at Shuichi's door. The noise suddenly faded away. "Is it only you, Sakura?" Shuichi asked. "Nee-san is downstairs," Sakura replied. The door slightly opened and Shuichi quickly pulled Sakura in his room. "Nii-san what's going—eh?" Sakura glanced around the room. She saw of Shuichi's things bundled up with a large cloth. Shuichi smiled proudly, "I'm moving to Yuki's apartment today." "To Yuki-san's apartment?" Sakura repeated, "Did he invite you?" "I'm going to make him. I have to stay with him," Shuichi replied, "He doesn't know that I'm moving in. I'm planning to surprise him." "Uh huh." "If Maiko asks, tell her that I'm living in an apartment near N-G Building," Shuichi told her, "Just don't mention Yuki. You know that she gets high when it's about him." "It's more likely that you would tell her," Sakura mumbled. "Sakura," a voice came from outside the room. "It's Suguru-kun," Sakura rushed out the room and found Suguru at the stairs, "Suguru-kun, ohayou gozaimasu." "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura. Are you ready to go?" "Yeah." Suguru's gaze saw Shuichi carrying his things, "Sh-Shindou-san?" Sakura turned around and sweat dropped, "Nii-san, can you carry all of those?" "Don't underestimate me, Sakura," Shuichi said, "Even though I have a lean figure, I can carry these. I, Shindou Shuichi, can carry these to Yuki's apartment!" "Yuki?" Suguru curiously asked, "You mean Eiri Yuki-san? The novelist? Seguchi-san told me about your relationship." "Kindi slipped in your last sentence, Nii-san," Sakura said. "Huh? What sentence?" "You mentioned the name Yuki." "Eh! Why didn't you stopped me from saying it!" "You're all fired up." "You're no fair," Shuichi munbled then turned to Suguru, "Nee, Fujisaki. Don't tell anyone that I'm moving to Yuki's, okay?" "H-Hai." "So where are you two going? Not on a date are you?" Shuichi asked. Suguru blushed into ten shades of red, "A-Actually we plan to watch a movie with our friends." Shuichi nodded, "Oh, I get it. A double date." "Nii-san!" Shuichi sighed, "I must've been too loud," he patted Sakura, I completely understand you. Ja ne. Take care of Sakura, Fujisaki." Shuichi headed downstairs and left. "Ikimashou, Sakura," Fujisaki asked as Shuichi was gone.

_**End of Flashback**_

"You know, Yuki, they look sooo kawaii. Although they don't want to—" Uruse, kono kuso daki," Yuki growled. "But Yuki—" "You already told me this many times." Shuichi scratched his head, "But they look—" Yuki crushed his lips to Shuichi's. This is always his technique to make his pink-haired lover quiet down. Yuki pulled away and smiled at Shuichi, "You look more kawaii than anyone else, Shuichi." That was the night before their first date. Before Yuki disappeared...

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SAKURAAAAA! DOUSHIYOOO! YUKI LEFT MEEEE!" Shuichi wailed. "Nii-san, calm down," Sakura felt sorry for her older brother. It's been a long time since Shuichi left to settle at Yuki's apartment. Shuichi loves Yuki's apartment. Shuichi loves Yuki as much as Yuki loves him. However, there were many obstacles in their way, trying to destroy their relationship. "Did you ask Tohma-san? Sakura asked. "I already asked him but he won't tell sniff." "What about Mika-san or Tatsuha-san?" "I haven't asked them yet," Shuichi replied. "Why don't you try asking them?" Sakura suggested, "Tohma-san is jealous because Yuki loves you. Most likely, Mika-san or maybe Tatsuha-san will tell you." Shuichi looked out of the window, "I'm guessing that he's at New York. He told me that I was a burden. He has to go to New York to get away from me." "Nii-san." Shuichi turned to look with Sakura with lonely eyes, "I don't want Yuki to be away from me but there's nothing that I could do." Sakura's gaze turned to Shuichi's shelf, containing mostly of Nittle Grasper's videos. She elbowed the shelf, enough to let the videos fall. "AAAHHHHH!" Shuichi rushed and managed to catch the videos in no time, "What are you trying to do Sakura!" "Nii-san, you're too serious." Shuichi blinked, "Eh?" "In this situation, the normal Shindou Shuichi would still be smiling," Sakura explained. "Demo, Yuki wa—" "Yuki-san didn't want to be away from you, does he?" Shuichi was stunned at Sakura's question, _Yuki... Yuki didn't mentioned that he wanted to go... Sou ka. _"All right! I'll definitely go for it," Shuichi said, "Arigatou yo, Sakura."

Sakura silently watched a video of the first solo concert of Bad Luck. It has been months since Yuki left and Bad Luck's fame is now at its peek. Her cell phone rang, making her jump in surprise. She lowered the volume but enough to hear the song, Rage Beat, while answering the phone.

Ryuichi: A little announcement. As Sakura and the person on the other line are talking, you'll find the lyrics of Rage Beat in between their conversation. It means that this song is heard by Sakura in the video with talking over the phone. If you want to, play the Rage Beat TV Version, the shorter one, while reading this and skip the lyrics. In bold letters are the romanji lyrics and in italics is the English translation. Let's proceed.

"Hai, Sakura desu."

Suguru smiled as he heard Sakura's voice, "Sakura, how are you?"

**obieta mezuki de **

**iradatsu omoi**

**uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete**

_With a terrified look in the eyes, _

_spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind._

**hibi-wareta rojou ni **

**toketa shigunaru wa **

**kizuato dake nokoshite-iku**

_The signal that melted into the cracked roadway _

_is leaving only a scar behind._

"I'm fine. Arigatou gozaimasu for giving courage and hope to Nii-san while Yuki-san is away."

"N-No it's nothing. Speaking of Shindou-san, I have something important to tell you, Sakura."

"Nan desu?" she blushed, _Is he going to confess his love like Nii-san predicted?_

"Shindou-san's voice is mysteriously gone."

"Nii-san ga?"

"Yeah. This is serious, even thought K used guns and bombs, nothing happened."

Sakura sweat dropped, "G-Guns and bombs?"

"Aa. Don't worry about him. He's completely all right."

"Sou da ne because he's Nii-san after all. But what'll you do about the Bad Luck Gravity Tour? It's gonna start tomorrow."

**madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni **

**yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**

_Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,_

_chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps._

**doko ni mo tomaranai**

**mitasanai emotion**

**shikato kimete oikose yo**

**furueteru shai na sekai no**

**nuke-michi o neratte**

**tadoritsuku basho e**

**I Want New World**

_That unfulfillable emotion_

_that never settles down somewhere—_

_just decide to ignore it, then overtake it._

_Aim for the loophole in this shy,_

_trembling society,_

_for the place we keep struggling towards._

_I Want New World._

"We're going to wait until Shindou-san comes back. Nakano-san said that he probably went to find Eiri-san."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Nee, Sakura, would you like to watch our concert? Sakuma-san is going to be there."

"Eh? Hontou?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sure, I love to. How much is the ticket gonna cost?"

"Iie, you don't have to pay."

"Demo—"

"Don't worry. I'll pay for you."

Sakura sighed, "Shikatta nai nee. Dewa, arigatou gozaimasu."

**mein sutoriito ni kizamu**

**semegi-atta namida ga**

**ima mo kikoeru**

**kutsuon o hisumaseru**

_I can still hear the accumulated tears_

_carving their paths into main street,_

_warping the round of those footsteps._

**doko ni mo tomaranai**

**mitasanai emotion**

**shikato kimete oikose yo**

**furueteru shai na sekai no**

**nuke-michi o neratte**

**tadoritsuku basho e**

**I Want New World**

_That unfulfillable emotion_

_that never settles down somewhere—_

_just decide to ignore it, then overtake it._

_Aim for the loophole in this shy,_

_trembling society,_

_for the place we keep struggling towards._

_I Want New World._

Both of them fell silent. They want to show their urging feelings to each other but they don't have the courage to do so. They have been the best of friends since middle school. They don't want their friendship to be ruined.

"So, see you later."

"Ja ne."

They days ended so fast that the Bad Luck Gravity Tour's first concert came. Sakura waited patiently at a corner near Zepp Tokyo for Suguru. After a while, she saw the backstage door open and Suguru stepped out, wearing his shades. he waved at Sakura and signaled her to approach him. "Gomen, Sakura," Suguru apologized, "We have a problem back there." Sakura shook her head, "Iie, daijoubu. Is Nii-san there?" "That's the problem that I'm talking about," Suguru replied, "Shindou-san is still missing and it's five minutes before the concert starts. Would you like to come in?" he opened the door and motioned her to enter. Suguru started to head for the Bad Luck's dressing room as he removed his shades.

Hiro lazily yawned, "When is Shuichi coming back? I'm getting tired of waiting." The door slowly opened and he noticed a very familiar person with Suguru, "Sakura-chan! Did you pick her up, Fujisaki?" Suguru slightly blushed and nodded. "Sou ka. Is Shuichi home, Sakura-chan?" She shook her head, "He hasn't come back home yet. I tried calling at Yuki-san's apartment but no one's answering." Hiro sighed once more, "Then we have nothing more to do than to wait," he sat up and moved to one side of the sofa he was laying on a while ago, "Here. Sit beside me while we wait for Shuichi. I'm sure Fujisaki got a reserved seat for you, right?" Suguru looked down and sat quickly sat on a chair near the table. "Kids today don't know how to confess their love. What will become of the future?" "Hiro-san!" the annoyed Sakura said. "Hai, hai. I'll stop," Hiro raised his hands in surrender.

"What are you two doing? The concert is supposed to start last twenty minutes yet you're still sitting here lazily," the over acting Sakano said, "If you don't perform today, Bad Luck will—" "Well then, we'll just tell them the truth and commit suicide," Hiro laughed. Suguru joined in a short while but eventually stopped, "I don't think so." Anyway, all we have to do is to believe in Shuichi. Nee, Sakura-chan?" Hiro winked at her. She blushed and nodded. "That's what I'm trying to say," Sakano explained, "But in solving the current problem—" The door opened and Noriko stepped in, "Nee, Sakano, what're you doing? We're twenty minutes behind schedule."

Ryuichi: And this is where I step in!

"Shuichi, pika pika?" I asked, waving my Kumagorou up in the air. "S-Sakuma-san?" Sakura said to herself. She's been a fan of the legendary band, Nittle Grasper, just like Shuichi. And now that she saw the vocalist of her idolized band, she felt shocked. She never imagined that she could see me face-to-face. "Onegai desu, Sakuma-san," Sakano pleaded, "While Shindou-kun isn't here..." Noriko sighed, "It can't be helped. Let's do it, Ryu-chan." "All right! Pika pika suru no da!" I happily jumped for joy. My gaze caught an unfamiliar face. A girl with long reddish brown hair. She stood up as she saw Suguru approaching. "Do you want me to accompany you to your seat?" he asked. The girl shook her head, "Iie. iin da yo." "Watch us perform, Sakura-chan," Hiro told her. She bowed at us before leaving the room as a sign of courtesy. "Who's that?" I asked. "That's Shindou Sakura-kun," Sakano replied, "She's the youngest sister of Shindou-kun." "Sou ka," I looked down to hide my smile, "Sakura, huh?" Noriko stared at me, _It's been my first time to see him serious, besides in hearing his songs. Could this Shindou Sakura be the reason?_

Ryuichi: End of chapter. Votes on who will Sakura will end up with starts now and if ever you have suggestions, especially when Suguru or I are on a date with her (winks), feel free to tell Yukino-chan, okay?

---

Translations:

Aa

Yeah

Arigatou yo/Arigatou gozaimasu

Thank you/Thank you very much

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Daijoubu

It's all right.

Demo

But

Doushiyo?

How/What will I do?

(ga)

Subject marker

Gomen

Sorry

Hai

Yes/Okay

Hai, Sakura desu.

Hello, this is Sakura.

Hontou?

Really?

Ikimashou

Let's go

Iie

No

Ja ne

See you

Kawaii

Cute

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nan desu?

What is it?

Nee

Hey

Nee-san

Elder sister

Nii-san/ Nii-chan

Elder brother

Ohayou gozaimasu/ Ohayou

Good morning

Onegai desu

Please

Pika pika?

Are you shining?

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Shikatta nai nee. Dewa, arigatou gozaimasu

It can't be helped. Then, thank you very much

Sou da ne

I think so

Sou desu ka?

Is that so?

Sou ka

I see

Uruse, kono kuso daki

Shut up, you damn brat


	4. Shining Collection

**Shining Collection, Looking Into Your Eyes**

The concert went by smoothly, even though Shuichi crashed from the ceiling and broke a portion of the stage (sweat drop). But, yeah, we had fun.

Shuichi smiled, "Yuki is going back to our home." I nodded, "Naruhodo." Shuichi jumped in surprise. I blinked, "Doushita? Is there a ghost behind me?" He laughed nervously, "N-No, it's just that you appeared from nowhere." I smiled, "Ah. Gomen," I saw Sakura on the other side of Shuichi, "She's your sister, right?" Shuichi nodded, "This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Sakuma-san." I extended my hand, "Pleased to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand, "Pleased to meet you too, Sakuma-san." I smiled back, "Please, call me Ryuichi." "H-Hai," she blushed. "Where are you headed to?" I asked. "I'm just going to walk her to our parent's house then I'll go back to Yuki's apartment," Shuichi replied, "Aren't you going back to your place, Sakuma-san? It's late in the evening." "It's all right. Why don't you go back to Yuki-san's apartment and I'll drop Sakura to her house," I suggested. Shuichi smiled, "H-Hontou ni?" I nodded in reply. "Well if that's settled, see ya later!" and he ran away at amazing speed. I sweat dropped, "Ran away just like that." "Because he's Nii-san after all." I shrugged, "Well then, shall we?" Sakura blushed once more, _Sakuma-san, I mean, Ryuichi-san and I are actually alone and he's going to walk me to my house._ She shyly nodded. We took a taxi since I didn't bring my shades. I would be quite troublesome if someone saw me. Sakura told the driver the location of her house and we went off. "Did you enjoy the concert?" I asked her after a while. She nodded in reply, "Hai, totemo. Ryuichi-san and Nii-san sing very well." I smiled, "If we aren't then we won't be vocalists in N-G." She smiled back, "Sou da ne."

Noriko's phone rang. She grabbed it from her hand bag and answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Noriko-san, what happened to the concert?"

"Shu-chan arrived a little late but even thought we started twenty minutes behind schedule, it went out just fine. Nee, Tohma, what did you do in New York? You suddenly decided to go to America."

"Gomen. I just had some urgent business here. I'll be back in a few days."

"If you were here, you would be shocked of Ryu-chan's behavior."

"What about it?"

"He turned serious before we started the concert."

"Is it possible? Maybe he heard his song."

"There's no song heard that time."

"Well, that's strange."

Noriko saw her husband's car and waved at it, "Ja ne. Tetsuya is already here. Good luck on... whatever you're doing there."

Tohma slightly laughed, "Good bye, Noriko-san." He turned off his phone and sighed, _Eiri-san._

Ryuichi: (raises one finger) If you didn't know yet, Tohma REALLY likes Yuki-san.

Shuichi: What!

Ryuichi: In the manga around Track 62, _I think_, Tohma said, "You know. When you've been cheated on, you should cheat right back," and attempts to kiss Yuki-san.

Shuichi: Eh! No! (blinks) But what does Seguchi-san mean in 'when you've been cheated on'?

Ryuichi: (sweat drop) I-It's not included in our story.

Shuichi: Sakuma-san, please tell me.

Ryuichi: Anyway, let's continue.

Shuichi: Sakuma-sssaaaaaannnnnn!

Ryuichi: (sighs) It can't be helped. You cheated on Yuki-san because... _I'll turn it the other way around_... you kissed me.

Shuichi: What!

Ryuichi: Okay, let's _finally _continue.

We talked along the way that we didn't notice that we already arrived in front of Sakura's house. Time flies so fast when you're doing something that you're interested in. I insisted to walk her to the door. And... "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuichi-san," she said with a hint of a blush. I shook my head, "No, it's nothing." Silence. I didn't know what to say, _I wanted to be with her longer, _I thought, _I wanted to... _"Oyasumi-nasai, Ryuichi-san," she smiled at me before she opened the door. "Matte," I grabbed her hand to stop her. As she turned to face me, I crushed my lips to hers... Her tender lips to mine, hugging her body close to mine. All was too perfect. _If only time would stop...,_ I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "Oyasumi, Sakura." I let go and kissed her on her forehead before I headed back to the waiting taxi.

Sakura was stunned at what happened. It took some time to regain her thoughts. _Is this a dream? _she thought as she touched her lips. The door to the house opened. "Sakura, you're home," Maiko said. Sakura nervously laughed, "I-I'm back," _Did she saw Ryuichi-san? _"Uh... Nee-san, did you see anyone out here besides me?" "No."

Shuichi arrived at Yuki's apartment, _Yuki is going to be home tomorrow._ He jumped happily around the apartment and plopped down to Yuki's bed, their bed. "I'm sure Yuki will ask me to make him come when he gets home. We haven't done it for around a month," he blushed at the thought of it. But, the image of my serious face comes up in his mind.

Yuki: Hm? A mind? Yukino-chan, the brat doesn't have a brain.

Yukino15: (sweat drops) Uh huh.

Shuichi: What do you mean by that! I ain't—

Yuki: (kisses Shuichi to shut up)

Yukino15: Better narrate like now, Sakuma-san. We don't want to disturb them.

"Why is Sakuma-san serious while he's suggesting that he'll walk Sakura home?" Shuichi asked himself. He got up and decided to call at the Shindou's residence. He wanted to know what happened on Sakura's way back. Well, that's the nature of Shuichi, to know everything of what's happening.

"Hai. Shindou desu," Maiko answered on the other line.

"Maiko, can I talk with Sakura?"

"I'll go get her," Maiko put the phone on the table and went upstairs to Sakura's room." "Sakura, Nii-chan wants to talk to you. He's on the phone," she said after she knocked. "I'll be downstairs for a moment," she put down her hair brush and proceeded to the phone.

"Hai? What is it, Nii-san?"

"I just want to know if you're home."

"I know that that's not the reason you called."

"Okay, I give up. What happened to you and Sakuma-san on your way back?"

Sakura blushed, "We took a taxi and talked on the way."

"And?"

Sakura became redder, "What?"

"You sound like you're hiding something. Did he say that you're beautiful?"

"M-Make sure you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, it's a secret."

Sakura looked around for a sign of her sister. She sighed as she knew that she's alone and whispered, "_He kissed me._"

"Eh! Hontou! Sakura, you're the luckiest girl on earth! Sakuma-san likes you!"

"I didn't expected it to happen."

"It happened. I guess I'll give Sakuma-san your cell phone number."

"Nii-san!"

"I'm just trying to help. But what about Fujisaki? I know he likes you too. Well, that's love. You have to make a choice."

Sakura fell silent, _Nii-san's right._

"Good night, Sakura."

"Good night."

Sakura stared at the phone, _I have to choose between Ryuichi-san and Suguru-kun?_

The Bad Luck Gravity Tour went well. Fans filled the place, screaming and shouting. Bad Luck has almost tied Nittle Grasper. But, I haven't seen Sakura since the day I kissed her.

"Nee, Tohma. Why don't we have a concert too na no ka?" I asked while playing with my Kumagorou. Tohma closed his eyes, thinking deeply. After a while, he opened his eyes once again and said, "Sure. I'll have someone to write a new song for the concert too." "You that Kumagorou?" I told my pink stuffed toy bunny, "We're going to have a concert na no." "Tohma, are you serious?" Noriko asked. "Ee, we haven't had a concert for sometime," he replied. Noriko shrugged, "If you say so, but who's going to write the new song?" "Eiri-san will..."

Our concert is eventually announced by fliers, newspapers and television. As always, the tickets are sold out after a few days. Of course, I got one ticket from Tohma. The ticket for Sakura, I want to let her see my concert. The day before our concert, we were practicing when Yuki showed up. "I need to talk with you, Seguchi," he said. "Say, Kumagorou, do you want to eavesdrop na no ka?" I asked. I waited for a while as if hearing it to answer. I nodded, "Okay, let's get near them." "Ryu-chan," Noriko grabbed my arm, "You shouldn't eavesdrop. Just leave them for their brotherly talk... Eh?" she saw that she's already holding a huge Kumagorou. Annoyed, she stomped at it, "Ryu-chan! Where did you go!" I hid inside a large speaker and moved closer to Yuki and Tohma. I popped my head out to hear them. "_Hm? Shuichi had gone back to his home?_" I asked myself, "_I'll get him back and give Sakura her ticket after._"

"Ryuichi-san is here?" Sakura repeated. "Ee," Maiko replied, "He's upstairs with Nii-chan." "Ah. Sakura, welcome back," Shuichi greeted. "Nii-sa—," she was stunned as she saw me, _He's here._ _Ryuichi-san is here._ She remembered the time when I kissed her, that unforgettable moment. "Konnichiwa, Sakura," I said. She blushed and looked down, "K-Konnichiwa." I smiled, "Shuichi, can I talk with her for a moment?" He nodded, "Yeah, sure." I pulled Sakura out of the kitchen to the living room. I grabbed the ticket from my pocket and handed it to her, "A ticket to my concert. I hope you could come," I said. She blushed and took it, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuichi-san." "Ah. Seeing them makes me jealous," Maiko said. Shuichi simply nodded. He already knew that I have feelings for Sakura.

The day of the concert. Colorful lights lit when Tohma and Noriko started the music. I went with the beat and tapped my foot, _I know that Sakura is here..._

Ryuichi: Once again, a song is going be sung. This time, the song is "Shining Collection" and it is sung by me. In bold letters are the romanji lyrics and in italics is the English translation.

**Shikai wo nukadashita panorama no dimension**

**Kanpeki na gitai na tada fureru**

**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**

**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_a cheap touch where reaction is to look for secrets_

_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene._

**Nanairo ni moteasobu**

**waki-da-shita kairaku no umi**

**Kage ga fuchidoru game**

**kono sekai kara uchinuke**

_a sea of gushing pleasure_

_that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_that strikes into this world_

_adding shadows to the fringed game_

_I will do my best for Sakura, _I thought as I sang the chorus.

**Kiss shining**

**kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining**

**chirabaru kokoro no nagara**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_Kiss shining,_

_imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining,_

_fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope._

I smiled, _By this time, Shuichi will notice that this song is written about him, _"Oi, Shuichi! Let's sing together no da!" He excitedly jumped from the VIP seats and quickly ran to the stage, not caring if someone is on his way. He luckily arrived at the stage to sing to chorus...

**Kiss shining**

**hitomi ni kichizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jamani naru**

**Kill me shining**

**irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayaki hajimeta maborishi**

_Kiss shining,_

_we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Kill me shining,_

_changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision._

**Please don't cryin'**

**kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining**

**chirabaru kokoro no nagara**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_Please don't cryin',_

_imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining,_

_fragments of my heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

After my song, I gave the microphone to Shuichi. As he was singing his "In The Moonlight," I excused myself from Tohma, Noriko and Yuki. It took a while to get to the backstage because of the huge number of crowd. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and sent Sakura a text message which says:

**_Meet me at Nittle Grasper's dressing room backstage. I'm waiting._**

****Meanwhile, the door opened and Sakura shyly entered, "Ryuichi-san?" "Come in, Sakura," I said. She sat beside me on the love seat. "So what do you think of my performance?" I began. "It's wonderful, especially the new song," she replied. I leaned, tilted her chin and faced her to me, "So you enjoyed it." Not waiting for her to answer, I pressed my lips to hers. I pushed her down to lay under me. I pushed my away and said, "Ryuichi-sa--" "Shh. Call me Ryuichi-kun," I opened her mouth using my fingers and kissed her once more. This time, more passionate and entered my tongue to her mouth (like the one in Gravitation Remix 2 Ryuichi x Tatsuha). Unexpectedly, Suguru came in the room. I quickly pulled away and stood. I glared at him, obviously telling that I'm angry, _Why does he have to disturb us?_ Sakura sat up and looked down, embarrassed to look at Suguru. Suguru glared back at me before leaving, stomping in each step. I sighed, "I guess he won't disturb us for a while."

Suguru punched angrily at the wall. Right now, he's so angry that he could burst in a split second, _I won't let you have Sakura. I won't let you touch her._

Ryuichi: (looks at Shuichi, who's seating in a corner) Oi, Shuichi! Daijoubu?

Shuichi: I'm stupid for cheating Yuki. I'm stupid for cheating Yuki. I'm stupid for cheating Yuki. I'm stupid for cheating Yuki. I'm stupid for cheating Yuki (repeats again and again)...

Ryuichi: (sighs) By the way, if anyone of you knows or wants to write a lemon for the next chapter, send a message to Yukino-chan or post in the review and give your e-mail address. She'll wait for one week and if there are no very kind writers to write for her then she'll have to make my own. Forgive her if it's so good because she haven't written lemons before. And also, thanks for anime-reader-only, Devil-girllie, PhoenixGuardianEmaku, Story Junky, Chibi Kumagoro, Gun.God.Angel, kiwadoi seiitsu and eirika! We didn't expect that people would like our story. 'Till next time, minna!

---

Translations:

Arigatou gozaimasu

Thank you

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

Daijoubu?

Are you all right?

Doushita?

What's wrong?

Gomen.

Sorry.

Hai

Yes/Okay

Hai, Shindou desu

Hello, this is Shindou residence

Hontou/Hontou ni?

Really?

Ja ne

See you

Konnichiwa

Good day/Good afternoon

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Matte

Wait

Moshi moshi

Hello

Naruhodo

I see

Nee

Hey

Nee-san

Elder sister

Nii-san/ Nii-chan

Elder brother

Oyasumi/Oyasumi nasai

Good night

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sou da ne

I think so

Totemo

Very


	5. Burning Desire

**Burning Desire**

Sakura became suspicious when the taxi took a right turn, "Ryuichi-kun, where are we going?" I smiled, "You'll see, Sakura. You'll see." After a while, we arrived at a hotel. "A hotel?" Sakura asked, "Why are we here?" I ignored her and paid the driver before I stepped out of the car. "Are you coming or not?" I asked while offering my hand. She gulped, getting suspicious, but took my offered hand.

I took a room where we could stay for the night. As Sakura begged me to let her go home, I pulled her to our room. "You'll stay with me tonight," I said as I closed the door.

As we stepped into the room I could see the look in her eyes... _Was she frightened? Curious? Excited? Well Okay the last one probably not, but I can hope can't I?_

"Ryuichi-kun" she question standing in front of the closed door. "P-please...can I... c-can't I just g-go home? I-I'm sure you... umm..." she asks as I take steps forward.

"Sakura" I said pressing my finger to her lips quieting her. "Just shhh..." I murmured to her, my hands beginning to move, the left gliding up her arm, the right inconspicuously locking the door she lean against only to reside on her waist.

"B-but... Ryui-" she started.

I cut her off not wanting to hear anymore from the girl, my lips descending and devouring her own in a kiss. She doesn't respond immediately and stands there frozen in place as if a statue. Slowly I pull away to see shocked lavender eyes staring back into my own. _She's so...so... oh gods how I want her!_ I thought. And that was what I decided upon: I would take her.

"Sakura… come with me..." I said to her, my voice unconsciously lowering itself to a huskier tone.

She stood there not even acknowledging my request, too frozen to the spot to even move of her own accord. I decidedly took the matter into my own hands and led her over to the Egyptian cotton layered bed. She didn't even snap out of her trance until I went to stroke her young yet developed body.

Frightened lavender eyes look up at me. They way they stared at me could only heighten the level of my arousal. Sliding my hands along her sides, I lowered her lithe body to the mattress. The expression she wore was that of a prey that _knew_ that it was going to be devoured by its predator, and it seemed so fitting to me- to the occasion. _I'm going to make her scream, make her plea, make her want me to take her time and time again._

I peered at her through my blue lust clouded eyes, and I could feel a shudder go though her body. Whether it was of pleasure or fear I don't really care... My hands glide up her arm and to her wrists which I push over her head. I use my body to slide her own more onto the bed and up so that her head almost reaches the metal-barred headboard. I look down at the beauty that lies beneath me. Her russet colored hair spread around her like water, her violaceous eyes glimmering in the dim lighting provided by the moon. My eyes travel downward on the outfit she wears so well. The black and blue shirt is almost corsett-like with the way it hooks together all the way up the front. Instead of straps it has a blue ribbon that ties around her neck like a halter. She also has on a denim skirt that ends an inch or two before her knees that has two zippers on each side on the front that goes the length of the skirt.

_Oh gods how she turns me on,_ I thought as my pants became even more constricted.

Switching her wrists into my right hand, I decide to make this a little more interesting and reach over to the nightstand and open the drawer, her eyes following my movement. _This hotel really knows how to treat its guests well, _I think as I find about anything I could want in this drawer. I pick up three pairs of furry hand-cuffs, as I turn to look down upon my Sakura. This time a smirk graces my lips as she begins to attempt to wiggle out of my grasps at the site of my newly attained restraints for her.

Taking her wrist I securely cuff it and loop the other cuff through a bar on the headboard and secure it onto her other wrist.

Looking her square in the eye I tell her simply "This room is soundproof, Sakura... so don't be afraid to _scream_ as loudly as you want" I said winking at her.

I can see tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes as I cuff each foot to opposing bed posts at the end of the bed.

"W-why..." she whimpers out as tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "Why a-are you d-doing this...?"

I sit up straddling her and begin to slide out of my red shirt after noting that we were both fully clothed. "Why..." I answer her "Because I want you Sakura... I want you _so badly_... even if you _don't_ want _me_..."

She turned her head away, not looking me in the eye as I begin to unfasten her shirt. My fingers glide across her soft flesh realizing that she had not worn a bra...and quite to my satisfaction.

"Hmmm...Sakura…" I said after throwing the shed cloth away "I'm surprised at you... I wonder if that means no panties as well..."

I don't know if it was what I said or the fact that I lowered my head to suckle on her nipple, but a bright blush spread across her face. She began struggling again, trying to break free from her bondage. She just wouldn't hold still, so I bit down upon her nipple causing a loud yelp to emanate from her.

"Don't struggle Sakura" I warned her. "I want to make this a pleasurable as possible for you... but I can't if you don't comply with my orders."

Sniffling she stopped her jerking and lay relatively still. I begin my ministrations yet again, my tongue swirling and light nips being administered, while my right hand kneads her other breast. Soon I switch sides and start all over again. My other hand sneaks down her breast, past her waist and hips only to slide up her thigh and into her skirt. I start to yank at her panties but she attempts to move away.

"Sakura-_chan,_" I growl out at her.

She whimpers in protest, but ceases movement. I reach up tugging at her undergarments, ending up ripping them off because both her legs are tied up. She gasps at this and proclaims quietly that they were one of her favorite pairs.

A shudder goes through her body as I tantalizingly begin to unzip her skirt and slip it from underneath her. I rub my hand lovingly over her thigh as it slides high over her form. I sit back a little and admire her. With clothes on she was even a sight... but **without** them on...

_Ungh... _It's like I didn't even realize how hard I was until now. And I was **hard,** so god damn hard I was aching.

Swiftly enough I rip off my shoes, socks, and pants. No boxers of course, I had to come prepared.

Sakura stares at me with wide eyes. If she was frightened earlier, now she was utterly mortified! An unwilling blush set onto her face in a deep crimson. I could tell she was going to be shy.

"Come on..." I said sliding on top of her, skin on skin contact being made. I nugged her nose with my own. "No need to need be shy..." I arched my lower half against her. Amazing as it was her blush only deepened. "Look at me" I commanded, becoming tired with her antics.

She didn't even crack an eye. "I said _look at me_" I repeated sternly digging my nails slightly into her hip. She help out a cry of pain, her eyes opening apprehensively. Unwillingly Sakura let her eyes wander my slender, yet muscular form, eyes widening on the size of my member.

"Good girl" I said my fingers entering her folds, earring a loud gasp. My lips crashed down onto hers in a hot passionate entwination of tongues. She let out a restrained moan as I began to rub that special little nub of hers. Quickly I slipped a finger inside of her causing her to let out a low muffled scream.

"N-no...NO...no...!" Sakura shouted. "P-pleeasee.. stOP!" She yelled out, voice struggling as I entered another finger pumping inside of her.

"Why would I stop? We both _want _this... we both _need_ this. And don't deny that you don't want me. You're body is saying it all!" I said as I added another finger.

"Ugnh...p-pleaseee...uhn..no...ahhh..!" Her body racked and legs shook as she climaxed for the first time, tears streaming down her face.

I moved slightly, extracting my fingers from her warmth licking them clean. I kiss her, trailing down her jaw, to her ear sucking on its lobe, down her neck nibbling softly, onto her collar bone, between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach my tongue swirling into her belly-button before continuing my quest downwards. I finally met my destination, dipping into her sweet folds, suckling on her clit. My hands ran themselves along her inner thighs, and with that combination her hips squirmed, Sakura being unused to these sensations.

I entered my tongue into her core, mimicking motions in which I would be done in a bit. Sakura was trying to restrain her moans and be that as it may, with my expert tongue was quite impossible. Pulling away from her cavern I moved up looking her in the eye.

"You know Sakura... when someone does you a favor it's always _polite_ to return it." I commented my eyes glittering dangerously.

"Huh?" She stated dumbly, eyes swirling. "What do you-" Suddenly it all clicked in her brain as a heavily blush yet again rose to her cheeks. "B-but-t... I-I..."

Suddenly before she could even say anything more my member resides in her mouth. She gagged slightly, and tears yet again began streaming down her face. "I _told_ you Sakura... follow my orders and I'll try and make thing as pleasurable for you as possible" I repeated the look in my eye serious and hard.

Whimpering she began to suck on me her tongue swirling about, tears still remaining. _Considering she's tied down I'd say she's not half bad..._

After a while of her ministrations I could feel the build up of the pressure in me building up higher and higher... I could feel it coming... I suddenly pulled out of her, surprising her, although she did seem a bit glad of it.

Again reaching over to the magical nightstand I go and ruffle my hand through a box and grab a little packet from inside it. Tearing the plastic packet in half I remove its content as to not rip it.

I notice Sakura's breathing has pitched when she saw this object. She starts to cry even harder breathing uneven.

Putting the condom on I make sure it's secure and decide to make a comment to the girl I'm about to penetrate. "If you don't calm down and relax it's going to hurt even more."

She froze in place looking up at me, my eyes extremely sharp and serious. Sakura turned her head to her right, her hair covering her tear stained face.

I placed myself over her holding my shaft as to guide it in place. I enter my head slowly into her, taking my hand off myself. Without warning I thrust forward burying into her to the hilt, tearing past her barrier. I quickly covered her mouth as she let out a blood-curtling scream as if she was being torn in two from the inside out. I stayed motion less for a couple minutes reveling in her warmth, wetness, and above all how _tight_ she was. I start to moved slowly through her, gradually quickening my pace as she constricts around me. Moans, groans, and yelps can be heard, all meshed together. From who I couldn't tell who they came from but my mind was floating in nirvana, overwhelmed with pleasure.

_I forgot how good sex can be... but damn...she's so tight! _I thought. I could feel it coming again. My body was hot; it's like a fire ripping through me as I climax, and I can feel her come at the same time.

My breath is short, and my heart is pounding. There is a mixture of sweat, cum, and blood on the sheets and the air smells fresh of sex. I pull out of her, realizing that she has by now passed out. I then begin to drift off into sleep on my side, my head resting next to hers.

Ryuichi: Let's give Koto Yoko-chan a round of applause for helping Yukino-chan writing this chapter. (claps) Yey na no da! Yukino-chan is really thankful na no. Well see ya next time!

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.


	6. Weakened Heart

**Weakened Heart**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw me smiling at her, "Ohayou, Sakura. Did you have a good sleep?" She nodded and yawned, "Um, Ryuichi-kun, what if I--?" "Get pregnant?" I asked, "We used a protection. You don't need to worry." "But, Ryuichi-kun—" I stroke her cheek gently. I leaned closer and kissed her lightly on her lips, "I already told you not to worry, okay?"

It was already Friday afternoon, five days after Sakura and I slept together. Suguru gulped before he approached Sakura, who was about to leave the school, "Sakura." She turned around and saw him. Suguru caught up with her, "Can I walk you home?" Sakura looked down and slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't talked with you these days," Suguru started, "I was just busy with the arrangements for our songs." Sakura shook her head, "I don't mind. It's just normal." Suguru gulped, "You seem like you're angry at me," he thought for a moment, _How could I say sorry to her? She sounds like she doesn't care, _"As a sign of apology, can I take you to Odaiba Amusement Park?" "Eh?" "I'll take you to Odaiba Amusement Park," he repeated, "It's a date... that is... if you want to." Sakura blushed and smiled, "Ii yo." Suguru blushed back, "Y-You're gonna come?" She nodded in reply. "Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten in the morning?" Suguru said, unsure as if asking a question. Sakura nodded, "Okay." He smiled at her. He's been nervous in asking Sakura to go on a date with him, afraid that he'll be rejected. For some reason, he felt at ease whenever he's with Sakura but at the same time, nervous._ Could this be fate? _he suddenly remembered the time he caught me making out with Sakura. He clenched his fists, _Sakuma Ryuichi... I didn't expect him to like Sakura. _"Suguru-kun?" "Hm?" "You look pale," Sakura said as she put her hand at his forehead. She caught Suguru gazing at her. They stayed that way, gazing into each other's eyes. Sakura suddenly snapped into reality and blushed madly, "G-Gomenasai." "Sakura," Suguru said, "Did you believe in the teasing of Nakano-san and Shindou-san... about us?" "I know that they only like to tease," Sakura paused, "But I didn't believe in it." Suguru frowned, "I see but it's not just a tease," he looked at her, "It's true." Sakura stopped walking, _Did I hear what I thought I heard? _"Suguru-kun?" He approached her, "It's true that I...," he gulped, "...that I like you."

Sakura looked out of the window and sighed, _Why did Suguru-kun confess only now? Why didn't he confess when I still have strong feelings for him? Before I met Ryuichi-kun." _She remembered the words Shuichi said: _"Well, that's love. You have to make a choice..." _She grabbed her chest in pain and her vision somehow became blurry, _Another... attack...?_ She fell off the chair and tried to call for help but she has difficulty in speaking, especially in her condition now. Luckily, the door opened, "Sakura, can you help me with—" Maiko was stunned when she saw her little sister in pain. She rushed to Sakura's side and helped her, "Is it another attack?" Sakura tried to nod and whispered, "N-Nee-san..." _This is bad! _Maiko thought, "I'll call an ambulance." Sakura grabbed her hand, "D-Don't... I don't... want to..." "But you're in serious condition!" "I... have to... go... with Suguru-kun... tomorrow..." was Sakura's last words before she lost consciousness.

Maiko looked at the thermometer, _Her fever has gone down, _she sighed. Sakura's consciousness came back, "Nee-san?" She smiled at her, "How are you feeling?" "A little better," Sakura replied as she weakly sat up. "You should really go to the hospital," Maiko said, "You're sickness will only be worse." "I'll be fine, Nee-san. Don't worry about me," Sakura smiled at her, assuring that everything is all right... wishing that everything will be all right...

"Don't tell anyone about my sickness, especially to Nii-san," Sakura said while fixing her hair, "He has gone through a lot of problems. I don't want him to carry this burden too." "Sakura," Maiko looked at her, _She's too kind-hearted. But why does she have to suffer all of this? She hasn't done anything wrong. _Her thoughts was disturbed by the doorbell. "It must be Suguru-kun. I'm going, Nee-san," Sakura said before she rushed outside. Maiko heard the door closed and sighed, "Take care, my little sister."

Suguru blushed as soon as he saw Sakura. She smiled, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Suguru-kun." Suguru smiled back, "Ohayou, Sakura... Uh... Y-You look great..." Sakura blushed and looked down, "Arigatou." Suguru cupped Sakura's chin and gave her a quick kiss. "Well then, shall we?" he said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk.

I arrived at the Shindou's residence that afternoon and knocked at the door. "Ah. Sakuma-san, are you looking for Sakura?" Maiko asked. I nodded, "Is she home?" "No," she replied, "She's with Fujisaki-kun." I clenched my fists as I heard my rival's name, "Is that so?" Maiko heard their phone ringing, "Please come in while I answer the phone." I nodded and went inside. Maiko hurriedly rushed to the telephone and answered.

"Hai. Shindou desu."

"Maiko-san!" Suguru said from the other line.

"Doushita no, Fujisaki-kun?"

"Something happened to Sakura! She's in ER!"

Maiko gasped, "Nani!"

"You have to come here quick!"

"Aa, wakatta."

"I'll text you the name of the hospital," Suguru said before he put down the phone.

Maiko stared at the phone, _It can't be! _I approached her, "What's the matter?" No reply. I lightly tapped her shoulder, "What's up?" "Sakura is sent to the hospital," she said with tears in her eyes.

Suguru covered his face with his hands. He wanted to cry but he can't, _Please be all right, Sakura. _He heard footsteps coming his way. He looked and saw me and Maiko. "What happened?" Maiko asked. Suguru shook his head, "She suddenly fell to her knees and told me that she was all right and fainted. I don't understand what exactly happened." I looked at Maiko, "I suppose you could explain all of these." She looked down, "I discovered that Sakura has a heart sickness the time before she graduated at middle school. She told me to keep it a secret. I didn't know that it would reach up to this." Then why doesn't she want to tell anyone!" I shouted angrily. Maiko avoided my eyes, "She doesn't want us to worry." Suguru looked down to let his hair fall to his face, hiding his tears, "I understand her. She's too kind-hearted. She always thinks of others first rather than herself." A doctor went out of the emergency room. We quickly approached him with prayers that Sakura is going to be okay. "Sensei, how is she?" Suguru asked. "Shindou Sakura-san has 50/50 chances of living," the doctor replied, "If we are going to transplant a heart and replace hers, she may have a chance to live," the doctor bowed, "Shitsurei shimasu. We will be taking the patient to her room right away." Maiko fell to her knees, tears continously flowing. "Maiko-san," Suguru supported her, "Please hang on. We'll be able to solve this problem." _There's no way that Sakura will die, _Maiko thought, _She mustn't die!_

Ryuichi: (cries and wipes tears using his Kumagorou) Wah! Yukino-chan is a meanie! 'Till next chapter sniff, minna sniff!

---

Translations:

Aa, wakatta

Okay, I understand

Arigatou

Thank you

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Doushita no?

What's wrong?

Gomenasai

Sorry

Hai, Shindou desu

Hello, this is Shindou residence

Ii yo

Okay

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nani?

What?

Nee-san

Elder sister

Nii-san

Elder brother

Ohayou/ Ohayou gozaimasu

Good morning

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

sensei

doctor

Shitsurei shimasu

Excuse me


	7. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

I paced to and fro the room as if thinking. I was angry, very very angry. _However, _I thought, _Who was I angry at? At Maiko? At Suguru? At Sakura?... or… at myself? _"Darn it!" I growled… No one reacted... I sighed and glanced at them. Sakura is still in deep sleep. She hasn't wakened up since yesterday. Maiko is beside her, staring blankly outside the window. Suguru covered his face with his hands, mumbling 'what should we do?' all over again. I approached him, stomping in each step. He slowly up at me, "Sakuma-san?" "We have to talk," I said, my voice low and serious. He looked down and took a deep breath, "Hai." I instantly grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard and walked straight out of the room. I pulled him without caring whether he trips or falls. I saw Shuichi and Hiro running towards our direction. "Sakuma-san! Fujisaki!" Shuichi called, "What happened to Sakura?" "She's still sleeping," I coldly replied and walked past them. Of course I'm still dragging Suguru behind me. "Nanda aitsu?" Hiro wondered aloud. Shuichi shrugged in reply, _Where are they going?_

I let go of Suguru's arm when we were finally alone and outside the hospital. I gave him a death glare. "What is it, Sakuma-san?" he asked. I smirked, "Hn! What's wrong?" I repeated, "Don't act as if you don't know anything!" He avoided my eyes, "So it's about Sakura." I put my hand on my hips, "Of course it is!" I grabbed Suguru's blue and white striped collared shirt and pinned him to the wall, "Damn you! Sakura got an attack because of you!" His lonesome eyes turned into raging fire. He grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly, trying to break it, "It wasn't my fault that she got an attack! It was nobody's fault!" "But she's with you!" I said, pushing him harder against the wall. "None of us knows that she's sick!" he shouted back, "Not even you!" I was stunned, knowing that he was right. But still I can't accept it as his reason. I let go of him and started to walk away. "_This time I'll let you go_," I hissed, "_But I'm not yet through with you_."

All that she saw was light and then... Shuichi. "Sakura," he sighed heavily, "How're you feeling?" Not having enough strength, she whispered, "Nii-san? How did you know about this?" "Maiko told me everything," he replied, "You shouldn't have kept this as a secret from me." "Demo, Nii-san ga—" "Don't worry about my relationship with Yuki," he said, "We're fine." She looked away, refusing to see their worried faces. Hiro sighed, "Sakura-chan, everybody's worried of you." Shuichi squeezed Sakura's hand as if saying, _We're here. There's nothing to be worried about. _A tear rolled down her cheek, a mixture of emotions altogether.

**_"Arigatou... minna-san..."_**

Suguru quietly closed the door and walked through the halls of the hospital. _So Sakura has awaken, _he thought, _That's great! _Suddenly, he remembered something: _""Shindou Sakura-san has 50/50 chances of living," the doctor replied, "If we are going to transplant a heart and replace hers, she may have a chance to live..."_ He stopped dead to his tracks but then he had this idea, an idea which he could save the life of his **best friend**.

Noriko stared at me, _It's been a whole day and I haven't seen him play with his pink bunny_, "Nee, Ryu-chan. Is something wrong?" I glanced at her, "Nothing's wrong." Tohma entered the room with his trademark smile, "Konnichiwa." "Konnichiwa, Tohma," Noriko greeted back. "Huh? Ryuichi-san, why the long all over your face?" Tohma asked. I shook my head, "I'm not lonely." "It's written all over your face, Ryu-chan," Noriko added. I angrily slammed my hand on the table, "I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT!" They were stunned and said, "Hai?" in a squeaky voice. I blinked and lay my head on the table, "I'm sorry." "No it's okay," Tohma cleared his throat, "The set up is ready. They're waiting for us."

The cameras are on. Tohma and Noriko started to play the music I took a deep breath and sang...

**Shikai wo nukadashita panorama no dimension**

**Kanpeki na gitai na tada fureru**

**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**

**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

_The field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_a cheap touch where reaction is to look for secrets_

_you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene._

**Nanairo ni moteasobu**

**waki-da-shita kairaku no umi**

**Kage ga fuchidoru game**

**kono sekai kara uchinuke**

_a sea of gushing pleasure_

_that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_that strikes into this world_

_adding shadows to the fringed game_

**Kiss shining**

**kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining**

**chirabaru kokoro no nagara**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_Kiss shining,_

_imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining,_

_fragments of my scattered heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope._

**Kiss shining**

**hitomi ni kichizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jamani naru**

**Kill me shining**

**irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayaki hajimeta maborishi**

_Kiss shining,_

_we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Kill me shining,_

_changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision._

**Please don't cryin'**

**kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining**

**chirabaru kokoro no nagara**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_Please don't cryin',_

_imitating loneliness_

_Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_Make me shining,_

_fragments of my heart_

_A radiance that surpasses hope_

The live show ended after some interviews. "I'm going home," I told them, "I'm not feeling well." Not waiting and **wanting **for them to answer, I went straight out of the studio. "Did something happen to Ryuichi-san?" Tohma asked. "Hmm. Maybe he lost his Kumagorou," Noriko wondered. "Even if he lost it, he wouldn't be **this** lonely," Tohma explained, "He sang lame and his mind is wandering while we were doing the interview. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him with his girlfriend." "Girlfriend!" Noriko repeated. Tohma nodded, "Sou desu. Didn't you know?" She laughed (megumi style), "It's impossible for Ryu-chan to be interested in women," she paused, "But on second thought, maybe he does." Tohma rubbed his chin, "Hm... I wonder is something happened to their relationship." Noriko shrugged, "Saa ne."

Hiro snapped, "Yo Fujisaki. We're about to start." Suguru slowly nodded, "Yeah sure." He put his hand on his hip, "I said we're about to start!" "Wha-! Oh yeah. Start...," he laughed, "Start what?" Hiro sighed, "I would understand if Shuichi is slacking off but you in his place? It doesn't seem right." Out of nowhere, K appeared and immediately painted his Magnum at Suguru, "Let me hear what you have to say. Spill it. What's bothering you?" Suguru forced himself to smile, "It's nothing really." "At the count of ten, I'll shoot if you don't give me a valid reason," K exclaimed. "I told you it's nothing," Suguru insisted. "8...7...6...5...," K counted. Suguru tried to think of anything just to get away from the American but his mind remembers the vision of Sakura. Her pale face, her sickness and still in deep sleep. "All right! All right!" he surrendered, "It's about Sakura!" "Sakura?" K repeated, "You mean Shindou Sakura?" He nodded, "Are you happy now?" No one replied, neither K nor Hiro have the courage to speak. They knew about Sakura's condition, how much her life is at stake. "I...," Suguru broke the silence, "I'll save her." Hiro looked at him, "How? I know it's really hard to accept the truth but she's—" "I'll donate my heart to her," he interrupted, "I'll undergo the operation." Hiro's eyes widened, "Wha-! Fujisaki, you'll die if you did that." Suguru smiled, "But I'd rather die for her than watch her die and do nothing," he sighed, "It's my way of thanking her for giving me a reason to smile."

---

Translations:

Arigatou

Thank you

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Demo, Nii-san (ga)--

But, Big Brother (subject marker)--

Hai

Yes

Konnichiwa

Hello

Minna-san

Everyone

Nanda aitsu?

What's wrong with him?

Nee

Hey

Nii-san

Elder brother

Saa ne

I don't know

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sou desu

That's right


	8. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

Ryuichi: (pulls out a megaphone) Koto Yoko-chan, Yukino-chan said that the Season 2 will be continued right after the next chapter na no. (scratches head) Which means that this isn't the last chapter na no ka? Haha, Yukino-chan doesn't like readers to wait to long na no. (suddenly cries) Wah! Yukino-chan is such a meanie! Suguru is going to die if he donates his organ!

I sighed heavily, _If there's anything that I could do for Sakura. _I stared at the ceiling while I lay down my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang, making me jump in surprise. I lazily reached for it and answered...

"Hello," I said coldly

"Sakuma-san."

"Let me guess it's Fujisaki Suguru."

"Hai, sou desu. Could I talk to you personally?"

"We can talk on the phone," I replied, _I don't want to see you!_

"Please, Sakuma-san. It's really really important," he pleaded.

I sighed, "Are you sure it's important?"

He nodded though I can't see him, "Yes."

I sighed once more, "Ok. Where will it be?"

"I'm already outside your door."

_Impossible, _I thought, _He doesn't know where I live. _I went to check outside, praying that he got the wrong house. I gulped as I slowly turned the knob. "Konnichiwa, Sakuma-san."

I plopped down the chair, "So what do we have to talk about?" Suguru composed himself before replying, "About Sakura's operation... I'll donate my heart." I raised my eyebrow, "Is it just because of showing off to Sakura?" He shook his head, "Not exactly. I wanted to do it because she's my best friend. I wanted to help her." I smirked, "Hn! Best friend, huh? Then why were you on a date with her!" "In fact, we dated but I could only treat her as my friend," he said, "She loves you more." I glared at him, not believing in each word that he just said. "To tell you the truth...," he continued, "...even though we were on a date, she was thinking of you." "She is?" I repeated, "Are you trying to kid me?" He shook his head, "No, I'm not," he paused, "Sakuma-san, could I ask you a favor man-to-man?" I remained silent but nodded. He immediately stood and bowed, "Please take care of Sakura when I'm gone."

I decided to go with Suguru to visit Sakura that night. Everything that happened, about our rivalry, were all forgotten. It's like leaf carried away by the calm breeze. It carried away our anger and now, it's like nothing happened at all. It's a great feeling! I feel lighter now. "Oh yeah," I snapped, "What about the Bad Luck na no ka?" Suguru laughed, "Actually, I haven't thought of that." I pulled Kumagorou out from I-don't-know-where and asked, "What is it na no ka, Kumagorou?" I nodded, "Mm-hmm," I turned to the sixteen year old keyboardist, "Nee, Suguru, Kumagorou suggests to combine Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck na no da." Suguru scratched his head, "Haha! I haven't thought of that... Sou da! Why don't you let Sakura join the band?" "Eh! Sakura-chan could sing?" I asked with my glittering eyes. Suguru raised his finger, "Not only she sings really good but I also thought her how to play the keyboard. She's really talented," he proudly said. My eyes glittered more in amazement, "Eh? Hontou na no ka?" He nodded, "Ee. Hontou desu." I jumped around him saying, "Yatta!" repeatedly.

We silently entered the room. I saw Sakura and gazed at her beauty. The moonlight shines her pale face, some machines that were attached to her were removed, her chest rises up and down which clearly tells her steady breathing. Suguru sat beside our sleeping princess and stroked her cheek softly, "This will be my last time to see her." "Suguru," I said, "Don't say something like that." He breathed heavily, "I know but it's the truth." I approached him and held his shoulder, "You don't have to force yourself." "I—" "Suguru-kun?" We turned to Sakura looking back at us. "Ryuichi-kun, your here too?" I nodded and held her hand, "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" She shook her head, "I'm feeling fine now." "Sakura," I said, "Suguru is going to—" He looked and shook his head, "_Don't tell her._" Sakura blinked, "What shouldn't he tell me, Suguru-kun?" Suguru waved his hand, "No, it's nothing. Are you hungry? Could I get you something to eat?" He instantly stood up without waiting for an answer and winked at me, "_Take your time, Sakuma-san._" I sweat dropped, "_Take me time? What do you mean by that?_" "Gomenasai, Ryuichi-kun," she apologized, "It's my entire fault." I pressed my finger to her lips, "Shh. It's not your fault. You don't have to blame yourself." She refused to look at me. I sat on the bed beside her and leaned to her ear, "Once you are out of the hospital, I will make you feel the pleasure like that night." I pulled away to see her reaction. I saw those eyes, the eyes that I saw at the hotel. _Ah! That feeling is coming back again! _I thought as I hungrily kissed her which also seals up my promise to her. Meanwhile, a shadow slowly turned away and slowly walked to the darkness.

Suguru sighed heavily and closed the door gently. "Sakuma-san really knows how to stop Sakura from blaming herself," he said aloud, "She likes the genius vocalist from the legendary Nittle Grasper. It's impossible for her to like me. I'm just a person below ordinary." He sighed heavily and walked away, _But I'm still glad to have Sakura as my best friend. She deserves more love than I could give her... and so I have to let her go._

I pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you, Sakura-chan." "I love you too," she whispered. I smiled at her, "Tomorrow, the doctors said that you will have an operation." "An operation?" she repeated. I held her hand and stroke it with my thumb, "I will be with you." "But, I'm scared, Ryuichi-kun," she said, tears appearing on the sides of her eyes, "I don't want to be operated again." I hugged her tightly, "Don't cry. I can't bear to see you lonely. It's going to be all right."

Yuki noticed that everything is quiet, _That's odd. Shuichi is already here and there's not a single sound heard from him. _Worried of his lovely singer, though he doesn't want to admit it, he stopped typing his novel and went out to check on him. He walked to the couch and there he was, sitting and rolled up like a ball at one corner. Yuki took out a cigarette, lit it up before asking, "What's the matter now, Shuichi?" "Sakura," he replied, "Sakura will have an operation tomorrow." "And then?" Yuki said, knowing that there's more of it. "I don't have enough money," he continued. Yuki put out his cigarette and sat beside Shuichi, "Sakura is your youngest sister, right?" He nodded. Yuki sighed, "If that's the case then I'll lend you some money." Shuichi's face lit up, "Really!" Yuki nodded and leaned close to him, brushing his hand to Shuichi's you-know-what, "But you have to be ready tonight." "Tonight?" Shuichi repeated, "What will happen tonight?" Yuki smirked down at his lover, "You've better get your tight ass ready for tonight. Instead of paying me back, I want to fuck you 'till morning for three whole weeks." "Yuki," Shuichi said dreamily, "Do you want me that much?" Yuki smiled, "Yeah," and hit him flat on his face, "Of course not!" Shuichi quickly sat up, "Why?" "You come too early, you suck really bad and you always say unnecessary things!" "But Yuki—" "I just wanted to help you out, I think," Yuki said. He looked back at Shuichi and saw him with his famous puppy-dog eyes. In an instant, Shuichi's beside Yuki, clinging to his arm, "I loooove you, Yuki! Say that you love me." "I like you, I guess." "No fair, Yuki," Shuichi pouted, "Say that you love me." "No." "Yuki!" "I said no." "Yu—" Yuki quickly crushed his lips to Shuichi's to shut him up. Shuichi blushed, _It's better to show than to say it, _and kissed him back.

"Sakuma-san, please take care of Sakura," Suguru said. I nodded, "You'll watch over us, right?" "Yeah, I will," he bowed at me before following the nurse to the operation room.

"Please lay down," the nurse said. Suguru nodded and followed the order. He glanced at Sakura and smiled, _Everything will be all right. _He reached out for her hand (they're not too far apart) and held it tight. Contented, he slowly closed his eyes as a tear escaped, _I love you with my all. You must live as the happiest girl in the world._

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

Hai, sou desu

Yes, that's right

Hontou desu

Really

Hontou na no ka?

Really?

Konnichiwa

Good day/Good afternoon

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nee

Hey

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sou da

Oh yeah

Yatta

All right


	9. Hatred

**Hatred**

Ryuichi: This whole chapter is a flashback na no. (waves Kumagorou in the air) Pika pika na no da!

Shuichi: (whispers) Your forgetting something, Sakuma-san.

Ryuichi: (blinks) Sou na no yo. Shu-chan is the narrator in this chapter na no. Pika pika Shuichi! Shuichi mou pika pika!

Our mom picked us up from school after our Cultural Festival that afternoon. "How's your day?" she cheerfully asked. "We had fun. Right, Maiko? Sakura?" Maiko nodded but turned and glared at Sakura. I noticed that mom is also glaring at her through the mirror. Sakura looked down, covering her kawaii, round eyes with her hair.

I was awakened by a loud thud and sobbing. I got up and scratched my head, "Who would be awake at this time, in the middle of the night?" But then, it flashed in my mind. The things that mom does whenever she gets upset. I moved lazily off the bed and slowly opened the door. It caused a creaking sound and all that I saw was darkness. A shiver went down my spine, _This looks like one of the horror movies that I once watched. _I gathered up my courage and followed the source of these sounds.

I was shocked. My feet froze from where I was standing. Teary lavender eyes looked back to mine. I wanted to stop everything and escape my little sister Sakura from my mom's tortures. Mom was still beating her up yelling, 'Why do I have to raise you up?' over and over again. She took out a kitchen knife and attempts to stab her. Sakura closed her eyes, _If my death will make Oka-san happy then... _"Stop it, Kaa-san!" I tried to run in front of her but it was too late. I watched in horror as mom roughly pulled the knife and laughed maniacally. Words slipped through my mouth without realizing it, "Kaa-san? What... What did you do?" She looked at me sharply and went straight out the kitchen. I slowly walked to Sakura and fell to my knees. I hugged her and cried silently, "Sakura." "Onii-san," she said weakly which almost seemed like a whisper. I looked at her. Determined to save her life, I quickly looked for the number of the nearest hospital and dialed it.

I rested my head on Sakura's bed and sighed heavily. I can't bear the bloody sight a while ago: Sakura full of cuts and bruises and blood flowing out from her wounds. I shivered at the thought of it. _But how could I pay for the expenses? _I thought, _I'm sure Kaa-san and Maiko aren't too willing to pay. _Tears flowed as I closed my eyes, "Sakura."

The sunshine shone through the window. I slowly opened my eyes, "It's morning already?" The event last night flashed to my mind. I felt fear and quickly looked at Sakura. _She's still asleep, _I sighed heavily. A blanket fell from my shoulder as I sat up, _That's weird. Who would put this blanket on me? _"You're already awake, Shuichi?" I turned around and saw my uncle from my mother's side, "Oji-san, what're you doing here?" He slightly laughed, "I happen to be working here, you know." "Oh yeah, you're a doctor." He approached me and looked at Sakura, "Good thing you called an ambulance right away or she'll be on a pool of blood." "Aa." "Nee-chan beat her up again, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Since you father died, she started to beat up Sakura every night." "It can't be helped since she's born from another woman," I said. "If that woman never met your father then he wouldn't end up cheating on Nee-chan," he mumbled, "And knowing that you still acknowledge her as your sister?" I turned to him and smiled, "Of course! It doesn't matter if we are born from different mothers or we don't share the same blood. I just wanted to let her feel that there is someone beside her." He sighed, "I envy Sakura-chan. She has you as her aniki." I blushed. Suddenly, a nurse rushed inside, "Sensei, we need you at the emergency room! It seems like your sister had an accident!" "Nani?!" "Kaa-san ga--?!" My uncle quickly stood, "Shuichi, stay here with Sakura-chan." "But—" "Sakura will need someone when she's awake," was my uncle's last words before he went out.

"Onii-san?" I quickly looked at Sakura, "Sakura, daijoubu?" "Where am I?" she asked, intentionally avoiding my question. "At the hospital," I replied. She frowned, "I see... Is Oka-san going to pay?" I turned away, "Our uncle is. Kaa-san got into an accident." Her eyes widened, "What happened?" "I don't know but I heard that she had a car accident," being aware that she will blame herself, I continued, "Cheer up, Sakura. Kaa-san will be all right." "If I hadn't existed," she mumbled, "will Okaa-san be okay?" "Sakura, don't say that." "But—" "I won't have any kawaii sister if you weren't a Shindou," I explained. "What about Onee-san?" she asked, slowly beginning to cry. "Well, yeah she's cute too. But there's only one Shindou Sakura right?" I winked, holding her hand. She forced herself to smile, "Arigatou, Onii-san."

The police confirmed that it was a car accident and mom could be drunk before it happened. After the funeral of our mom, we started to live at our uncle's house. But then, Sakura still blamed herself for what happened. She didn't eat anything at all and spent most of the time inside her room. I always accompanied her but kept silent. It was that emotionless expression and deep, lonely eyes that kept me from saying anything. Maiko kept form ignoring her as if she wasn't there. Good thing, our uncle played the role of both as a father and a mother for us.

A transferee student came in with the teacher. "Class, settle down," the teacher, Takahashi-sensei, said, "Everyone, meet Fujisaki Suguru-kun." He bowed, "Fujisaki Suguru desu. Dozo yoroshiku." Takahashi-sensei searched for an empty seat, "Fujisaki-kun, there's an empty seat beside Shindou-san." Sakura blinked and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Shindou-san could help you with your studies," she continued. Suguru arrived to his seat and sat silently. He smiled at his seatmate and greeted, "Nice to meet you, Shindou-san." She glanced at him, "Nice to meet you too." Takahashi-sensei started to write on the blackboard, "The whole class will have a theater performance next month. Shindou Sakura-san, would you please be the director and scriptwriter for the show?" Sakura nodded, "Hai, sensei." "Good. Then the producer would be..."

The bell rang as a sign of the end of the _boring _and tiring school day. "Sakura-san, are you going home already?" Suguru asked as he caught up with her. "Ee," Sakura answered, keeping her pace. "We don't have to be so cold to each other," he raised his finger, "Since I'm put in charge for the background music and you're the scriptwriter, we need get along, ne?" Sakura kept silent and walked faster to lose this annoying new classmate. "Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne? Ne?" he asked repeatedly. "Just leave me alone," Sakura said. "Eh? Doushite desu ka?" Suguru asked, stopping dead to his tracks. "Gomen, if she acted cold to you. She became like that since our Kaa-san died. Dakara, gomen," I said as I saw him. He shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I understand." I smiled, "Thanks," I turned to my side, "Let's go Hiro." Hiro nodded and followed me. Suguru still stood there and smiled, "That means she was a kind person before she became like that? Seguchi-san, it seems like I found someone who I wanted to change back to normal. Just like you do to Yuki-san."

---

Translations:

Aa/Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

Aniki

Elder brother

Arigatou

Thank you

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dakara

So

Daijoubu?

Are you all right?

Dozo yoroshiku

Nice to meet you

Doushite desu ka?

Why?

Gomen

Sorry

Hai

Yes

Hontou ni gomen

I'm really sorry

Kaa-san ga--?!

Mother (subject marker)--?!

Kawaii

Cute

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nani?

What?

Ne?

Right?/Okay?

Nee-chan/Onee-chan

Elder sister

Oka-san/Kaa-san

Mother

Oji-san

Uncle

Onii-san

Elder brother

Pika pika na no da!

Shiny!

Pika pika Shuichi! Shuichi mou pika pika!

Shiny Shuichi! Shuichi is shining too!

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sensei

Sensei, _Sensei_ is used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures.

Sou na no yo

That's right


	10. Change Your Heart for Me

**Change Your Heart for Me**

Shuichi: Still a flashback and I'm the narrator.

From the day Sakura met her new classmate, Fujisaki Suguru, he always followed her everywhere she goes. He could tell that she needed company even though she wouldn't admit it.

Ryuichi: (blushes) Everywhere she goes? (gets nosebleed)

Shuichi: It's not exactly what your thinking, Sakuma-san.

Ryuichi: Huh?

Shuichi: He follows her when she needed company. He doesn't exactly follow her like everywhere, you know.

Ryuichi: Oh. (wipes nosebleed)

Suguru: (pops out of nowhere) You thought of something perverted, Sakuma-san.

Shuichi: Fujisaki!

Ryuichi: Suguru! You're supposed to be dead!

Suguru: I'm not dead yet! This is a flashback and I'm still alive.

Shuichi: You're still alive? What do you mean?

Suguru: Yukino-san told me that while we are in the operation room, I'm not yet dead.

Ryuichi: In short, you're half alive and half dead.

Suguru: Yeah.

Shuichi: Ah! The story! I have to continue narrating!

Sakura stared at the ceiling, _That Fujisaki-san is getting on my nerves! But then..., _she sat up, _...he was always beside me, protecting and keeping me company. _Sakura sighed heavily and walked out of her room. At the instant she opened the door, Maiko happened to pass by. "Onee-san," she called. But Maiko ignored her and kept walking. Sakura frowned, "Onee-san." She sighed once more, _I'm acting like Onee-san to Fujisaki-san. I'm being cold to him but he just kept following me. _"I guess I have to become friendlier somehow," she suggested herself aloud.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Fujisaki-san," Sakura said as she took her seat. Suguru smiled at her, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura. Have you had a great morning?" She blushed and nodded. "I see," his gaze saw Sakura's bandaged hand, "It's nothing. Just a scratch." "But an injury doesn't have to bandaged if it's not too deep," he said. "Nee, Fujisaki-san, I already finished the script," she said, ignoring his question, "Do you want to make the music right away?" He nodded, "Okay, the sooner the better." She smiled. Suguru took his time to look at her smiling face, _I've never seen her smile so sweet like this before._

I stretched up my arms, "Damn that sensei! How dare he make a quiz without even announcing it!" "Actually, he did announce it yesterday," Hiro informed me, "...while you were sleeping in class. I though you already knew about it." "But you're really a good friend," I patted his shoulder, "You let me copy from your genius answers." "Yeah, right. Oh, Sakura-chan." I looked at Sakura, "Sakura, what brings you here?" "I'm going home later at night," she replied, "I have practice for our play." I nodded, "Sure. Take care." She slightly smiled and dashed off. I blinked, "Did she just smile?" "Yeah, you're right," Hiro said, "Her legs smiled at me." "Legs?" I looked at him, sitting on the floor, his eyes following Sakura. I sighed, "Hirooo."

"Ah. Sakura." She stopped running in front of Suguru, "Did you wait long?" He shook his head, "Not much. So, let's go?" she nodded and followed him.

Suguru started to play the intro for their song using his keyboard. They just finished composing the lyrics and arrangement for the music. He nodded at Sakura to start her song...

**fukai fukai mori no oku ni**

**ima mo kitto**

**okizari ni shita kokoro**

**kakushite'ru yo**

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the_

_deep, deep forest._

**sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku**

**tsukarehateta**

**hitobito wa eien no**

**yami ni kieru**

_Exhausted without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness._

**chisai mama nara kitto**

**ima demo mieta ka na**

_If it's small, I wonder if I am_

_see to it now?_

**boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni**

**nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu**

**itsuwari ya uso wo matoi**

**tachisukumu koe mo naku**

_As we live on, we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out._

**boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara**

**ikite yuku doko made mo**

**furikaeru michi wo tozashi**

**aruite'ku eien ni**

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off the way back,_

_we walk on eternity._

**tachisukumu koe mo naku**

**ikite yuku eien ni**

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity..._

Suguru breathed heavily as the song was finished. "How was it?" Sakura asked. Suguru smiled, "It's perfect." Sakura smiled, "Yatta!" "Nee, Sakura, you've changed. What really happened?" he asked seriously. Sakura smiled, "It's nothing really." "Tell the truth," he demanded, "If there's something wrong, tell me." She frowned, "I was getting sick on what I'm doing. I mean, I would act like Onee-san if I'm being cold to everyone." "Your sister is being cold to everyone?" Sakura shook her head, "She's being cold only at me. I was to blame that Okaa-san died," a tear escaped her eyes, "If I wasn't born in this world then mom will still be alive." Suguru approached his crying scriptwriter and hugged her tightly, "Gomenasai. I asked such a ridiculous question." "But then," she continued, "I felt relieved when I wrote this script." "That's good," he said as he stroke her hair, "Whenever you feel lonely, come to me."

I sat beside Sakura and peeked at the paper she was holding, "What's that?" "Our script for our play," she replied, "Takahashi-sensei said to make it a tragic story." "Eh? The story must be superb since you wrote it," I told her. A smile has spread across her face. "You smiled! I saw you!" I said. "I'm not." "Yes, you did," I tickled her. She laughed, "Onii-san." "Admit it." "No." I continued to tickle her, "Admit it, Sakura-chan." "Okay, okay. I smiled!" I stopped and sat up, "You really changed back to the old Sakura. What happened?" She blushed, "Nothing changed." "Sou?"

"Shuichi, why should we do this?" Hiro asked, "What is it that you want to know about Sakura-chan?" "_Shh. Just shut up and don't show yourself,_" I whispered. Hiro sighed, "Why should I stalk Sakura-chan with you? I'm out." I quickly pulled his shirt, "Stay here." "There's a kanji exam later. I'm gonna study," he said, pulling back his shirt, "Let go." "You don't have to study. You're a genius." "Let go." We pulled each other until we fell down and had blown our cover. "Onii-san?" Hiro-san?" _Oh shit! _I quickly stood up and looked around, "That's weird. We're at our classroom just now and somehow ended up here. Maybe we've been sucked into a black hole." Hiro sighed, "If you're going to make an excuse, make it realistic, Shuichi." Sakura blinked, "Huh?" Hiro wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck, "Shuichi said that you changed back, looks like he's telling the truth." Sakura blushed, "I-I'm—" "There's nothing to get embarrassed," he patted her shoulder, "I like the way you are now, Sakura-chan. So kawaii." The school bell rang, cutting their conversation. "Bye, Sakura-chan," Hiro said before pulling me with him. Sakura blinked, "Uh yeah. Bye."

I stopped and quickly hid. "What is it now, Shuichi?" "Look," I pointed. Hiro followed my direction and saw Sakura with a green, ah no, black haired guy, "That guy is going out with my Sakura-chan!" I turned to him, "You mean you like Sakura?" "Aa," he nodded, "I mean who wouldn't like her, na?" I grinned, "Yeah, you're right."

Ryuichi: See that? One week to write two chapters na no. Yukino-chan doesn't want readers to wait for so long na no yo.

---

Translations:

Aa

Informal saying of 'yes.'

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Gomenasai.

I'm sorry.

Kawaii.

Cute

Na?

Right?

Nee

Hey

Ohayou gozaimasu.

Good morning

Okaa-san

Mother

Onee-san

Elder sister

Onii-san

Elder brother

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

Sensei

Teacher

Sou?

Really?

Yatta

All right


	11. Tears

**Tears**

Shuichi: This **Chapter 11: Tears **will have two parts.

Ryuichi: Continuation of the flashback and the present time for the ending na no. (stares at the script) Huh! Ending na no ka?

Shuichi: Sadly, yes, this is the last chapter for Ryuichi's First Love.

Ryuichi: Nooooo na no da!

Shuichi: But Yukino-chan palns to make a continuation of this story after she's finished with **Ai no Sasuke: Futari Dake De**.

Ryuichi: (whines) But that's a long time na no.

Shuichi: Yeah. (whispers) _Let's hope Sasuke-kun won't be able to narrate his story. _Well then, I'll start narrating the chapter.

Ryuichi: (nods)

Hiro and I are watching a Nittle Grasper video at my room. I was singing along and acting as if I was Sakuma Ryuichi. "Shuichi, I can't watch Nittle Grasper with you singing in front of me. I can't see," Hiro complained. "But you're watching at my room." "And you borrowed this video from me." We heard footsteps from outside. Hiro quickly stood, "It must be Sakura-chan." He rushed out of the room to take a look, "Sakura-chan." "Hiro-san?" He put his arms on Sakura's shoulders, "Sakura-chan, why did you already had a boyfriend?" Sakura blushed, "Wha-What do you mean?" "I mean—" "Cut it out, Hiroshi," I said, "You're scaring her." He sighed, "Oh, all right. Whoever that guy is must be really lucky," and went back to my room. Sakura blinked, "What exactly happened?"

"Nee, Onii-san," Sakura stated, "Did Hiro-san mean yesterday?" "Oh that? Just forget about it," I replied. "Yeah, forget about it. I was just kidding," Hiro said. "Hiro-san." He waved his hand, "Don't worry about me," and sighed. "Ah," I saw the construction area near us, "That's gonna be a tall building... Nee, Maiko, are you okay?" She was walking ahead of us, "I'm going to be okay is Sakura weren't here." Sakura frowned, "Then I'll—" Hiro held her hand tightly, "Stay with us." She nodded in reply. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" someone shouted. A shadow was closing down at us. We looked above and saw a bunch of steels falling down at us. "Let's get out of here quick!" Hiro said as he pulled us away. "Maiko!" I called, "Maiko! Oi! Maiko!" But her feet was kept firm on the ground, staring above the bunch of steels closing up at her. "Onee-san!" Sakura pulled her hand away from Hiro and rushed at her sister. "Sakura," I struggled from Hiro's grip. "Shuichi, don't go there! You'll die!" Hiro said fighting with Shuichi's struggle from him. "No! Sakuraaa!"

A water dropped. "What?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Wh-Where—" "Ah. You're awake, Shindou-kun." Maiko turned to see a middle-aged nurse, "Where am I?" "At the hospital," the nurse replied. "At the hospital?" she repeated.

I tapped my foot on the floor with my hand crossed. I was leaning on the wall this way. Hiro was on the seats, his hands covering his face. I couldn't tell if he was crying or what. It's been an hour or two since we arrived at the hospital and Sakura is still at the operating room. After a minute or so, my uncle went out. I quickly approached him and asked, "How's Sakura?" He sighed heavily before answering, "She's going to be all right now. She had her arm and ribs broken and she lost too much blood because of her deep injuries. Right now, we're transferring blood to her so don't worry." "Thank God she didn't die!" I breathed heavily. Hiro put down his hands from his face as he heard that Sakura's life is no longer in danger, _Sakura_.

Maiko's face lit up as she saw Hiro enter the room. "Hiro-kun!" she noticed that him glaring at her, "What is it?" "Maiko," Hiro growled, "Do you still hate Sakura-chan after saving you from sure death?" "Hiro-kun, you know that I really hate her," she ignorantly replied, "...and who wouldn't?" "Don't mess with me!" Hiro shouted, "Sakura... Sakura-chan loves you even though you hate her so much. When she woke up a while ago, she was looking for you, asking if you're all right." Maiko looked away, "I..." "Think about it," Hiro said as if ordering her and went straight out without glancing at her. He sighed as he closed the door, _It has been my first time to get really angry. But then, I couldn't stand to watch Sakura-chan suffering... suffering all of her life from the pain..._

Maiko sneaked out of the room and searched for Sakura. _Shindou Sakura. Shindou Sakura. Shindou—Ah there it is! _she saw Sakura's name below the room number, _Good thing her room is at the same floor as mine. _She nervously turned the knob and opened the door. The lights are still open. _Someone is still awake, _she gulped. She slowly entered the room and saw me and Sakura chatting. Sakura was the first to notice her, "Onee-san." I turned and saw her, "Maiko, why are you out of your room? Your injuries—" "They're just scratches," Maiko said, "I came here to see Sakura." She approached us and bowed, "I'm really sorry for all that I have done. Hontou ni gomenasai!" "M-Maiko?" She stood up straight and looked at Sakura, "I was really a jerk. acted so cold to you but you still call me you sister. If I hadn't realized it..." Sakura started to cry. "Sakura, daijoubu ka?" I quickly sat on her bed and hugged her tightly. "Onee-san," she said betweed her sobs, "You don't need to apologize. I already forgave you long ago." Tears of mixed happiness and relief flowed from Maiko's eyes. She sat on the other side of Sakura and hugged her, "Arigatou."

Ryuichi: It's my turn to narrate na no!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She fell something cold holding her hand. Wanting to know who it is, she turned to her left and saw a sleeping Suguru, _Suguru-kun... _She felt weak, thinking that it's because her sickness, she closed her eyes once more and drifted off to her slumber.

I heavily sighed, _Sakura went fine but I still can't accept Suguru's... _I clutched my head, "Kuso!" "Ryuichi-kun? What's the matter?" I gasped and looked at her. She wasn't pale-faced anymore and her breathing seems normal. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" I asked. She smiled, "I'm feeling fine. Don't worry." I smiled back, "That's good." "For some reason," she continued, "It doesn't hurt anymore. I don't know why." "I know why," I paused, "Suguru... Suguru also underwent the operation." "Suguru-kun?" she repeated, "You don't mean that he—" I nodded, "Yes. He just died a while ago," I bit my lip. Sakura felt stunned, "I-It can't be... I can't be!" She started to cry, covering her face with her hands. I quickly hugged her tightly, stroking her hair, "Sakura, look, Suguru did this because he wants you to live. He wants you to be happy." She shook her head, "He didn't have to go that far just to save me." "Suguru wants you to live," I said, searching for the right words to say, "In return, you should live happily for his sake." Sakura opened her eyes, "_Live happily for his sake?_" I nodded. "Ah!" We turned to look and saw Shuichi, Maiko and Hiro. "S-Sakuma-san and Sakura are," Shuichi said, pointing at us, "...are...are..." Hiro saw Sakura, "Hm? Sakura-chan, are you crying?" She quickly brushed her tears away, "Doushite minna-san ga koko ni iru?" "Why? To visit you of course," Shuichi replied. Sakura smiled, "Arigatou."

Ryuichi: End of story na no.

Shuichi: It's been a long time and this story has finally ended.

Ryuichi: By the way, where is Suguru-kun na no ka?

Shuichi: He left me this letter. I don't know what's inside yet.

Ryuichi: Let's open it na no. (snatches the letter and reads) It says: "Konnichiwa, minna. I'm not needed for the story anymore so I got the permission from Yukino-san to have a vacation at Hawaii. I hope everyone finishes the job. Ja ne." So that's what he said na no.

Shuichi: He already took a vacation ahead of us! That sneaky Fujisaki! I'm going to Hawaii too! (walks away)

Ryuichi: Ah! Shu-chan wait! (turns to readers) See you at the next story na no. (pulls out Kumagorou) Hm? What's that na no ka? (turns to readers) Kumagorou said to take care na no. Bye bye na no da! (follows Shuichi) Wait na no, Shu-chan!

---

Translations:

Arigatou.

Thank you.

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Daijoubu ka?

Are you all right?

Doushite minna-san (ga) koko ni iru?

Why is everyone here?

Hontou ni gomenasai.

I'm really sorry.

Ja ne.

See you.

Konnichiwa, minna-san.

Hello, everyone.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Kuso.

Damn.

Nee/Oi.

Hey.

Onee-san

Elder sister

Onii-san

Elder brother

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.


End file.
